Remade
=http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Irken_Empire_Wiki= LIRLIR *Ametrineskies *Invader Jib *Invadervax *Long Time *Mysteriousjillguy *6:24LIRLIRThat depends upon cells. *6:25Long Timewouldn't he need a pak aswell? *.o. *6:25LIRLIRYeah.. *A PAK made by someone else.. *Well *6:26AmetrineskiesSince FCMario is made of plastic, it's kind of impossible to shift him into an Irken, since he doesn't have cells. Shifting, like the virus theory, requires cells. o.o *6:26LIRLIRFor his personality *6:26AmetrineskiesAnd if he were to turn, the PAK would erase his memory because it has an entirely new set. It doesnt adapt to bodies, it overcomes them *6:27LIRLIRA brain-reading machine should reprogram a PAK. *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *6:28LIRLIRHmmm. *6:28AmetrineskiesTrue.. *6:28Long Time.o. *6:28LIRLIRThey'd have to grow an Irken body.. *Xisenin could do that.. * *6:29Long Timeso is it possible? *6:29LIRLIRI think so.. *6:30Ametrineskies..If Im seeing that correctly. Have a mind-empty Irken, and shift Mario's mindset to that Irken? Or something similiar *6:30LIRLIRYes *Wipe a stolen PAK, give it Mario's personality, and put the PAK on a blank Irken. *6:31AmetrineskiesSounds good. *6:32Long Timeooo *6:32LIRLIR:3 *6:32YourFavoriteFangirl.w. *6:32LIRLIRShould we start?? *6:32Long Timeyea. *6:33LIRLIRWho's recording? *6:33Long TimeCan you record, Jib? *6:34Invader JibSure *6:34LIRLIROkay *It'll begin in Xisenin's home.. *Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. *6:34LIRLIR(3 *2 *1 *Cheese) * *One day in Xisenin's home…* *Xisenin: *munches on toast* * *He's sitting on a couch* *6:36Ametrineskies(Hey, Lurk. Why so silent? *6:36LIRLIRAIC: *walks by, but stops and stares at Xisenin* Is all you ever eat bread? *6:36Ametrineskies(Whenever I'm around, you're usually pretty quiet. But that could be a coincidence or an assumption for all I know. *6:36LIRLIRXisenin: Hey. I like bread. Don't take away my right to eat it. *Xisenin: I also like yogurt. -_o *Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. *6:37Ametrineskies(Bye. *6:37YourFavoriteFangirl(:U) *6:37LIRLIRAIC: Oh, yeah. i forgot. *walks off* *(Mario has to find a way to Xisenin's home* *) *6:38Invader Jib(What should it be called?) *6:38LIRLIR(Remade?) *6:38Invader Jib(ok) *6:39Long Time(.o.) *(How would mario know where his home is..) *(qq *6:39LIRLIRXisenin: *munches* Hmm. It's quiet.. too quiet.. *(He gave him the coordinates in case he wanted to visit) *(It's a space station btw.) *6:42Long Time *Mario is outside tapping on the glass, with an astronaut suit on* *6:42LIRLIRXisenin: *takes out a notebook and pencil* Bob, what do you think will happen today- *Xisenin: GAHH! I was gonna talk to the walls! *walks over* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *6:43LIRLIRXisenin: *looks through the glass, and smiles at Mario* *( 0_0 ) *( >_< ) *6:45Long TimeMario has an irritated look on his face* *he points to the air-tight doors* *(wasn't jib recording..? ) *(Oh well *Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. *6:45Long Time(Lurk *(Do you wanna be in this rp?) *6:45Ametrineskies(Hi Lurk *6:45LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. *presses a button that opens the outer airlock* *6:45Mysteriousjillguy(Nah *6:46YourFavoriteFangirl(:U) *6:46Long Time(It's an rp where mario becomes irken ) *(Still don't wanna join?) *6:46Mysteriousjillguy( I was going to fix the recolors. *6:46Long Time(Oh... ._.) *6:46LIRLIR(Ah. Ok.Uhh *) *Xisenin: *points to the now open outer airlock door* *6:47Mysteriousjillguy( Wait,shouldn't you pause until Jib comes back? *6:47LIRLIR( e_o ) *6:47Long Time(We're not pausing .o.) *6:47LIRLIR(I got it recorded jic) *6:48Long Time *Mario goes through the airlock doors* *6:48Mysteriousjillguy( Ok nvm ) *6:48LIRLIRXisenin: *closes the outer airlock and opens the inner airlock, letting Mario in* *(Airlocks have two doors, an inner and outer door ) *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *6:49Invader Jib(Sorry, internet being a jerk) *6:49LIRLIR(Jib, do you see everything you didn't get?) *6:50Invader Jib(I think so.) *6:50LIRLIR(Did you get it? Mario's inside the space station now, btw.) *Xisenin: Hello. What brings you here? *6:51Invader Jib(Yes ) *6:51LIRLIR( k good.) *6:51Long Time *Mario's takes off helmet, taking a deep breathe* Mario: Hey Xisenin... *Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. *6:51Long TimeMario: I was wondering. *Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. *6:52LIRLIRXisenin: -_o *6:52Long TimeMario: Do you think It'd be possible for me to change races to a Irken..? *Mario: I don't like being plastic.... *6:52LIRLIRXisenin: Hmm. Yes. It would mean losing your powers, though. *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *6:53LIRLIRXisenin: I actually have a few stolen or wiped PAKS.. *6:53Invader Jib(Accidentally closed the recording o_o) *6:54Long TimeMario: Hm... *6:54Mysteriousjillguy( LIR said he recorded it. *6:54LIRLIR(K, pause for Jib..) *6:54Invader Jib(Can't see all of it) *6:54LIRLIR(But not to her€!) *6:54Mysteriousjillguy(( *LIRLIR Ametrineskies Invader Jib Invadervax Away Long Time Mysteriousjillguy YourFavoriteFangirl 6:24 LIRLIR That depends upon cells. 6:25 Long Time wouldn't he need a pak aswell? .o. 6:25 LIRLIR Yeah.. A PAK made by someone else.. Well 6:26 Ametrineskies Since FCMario is made of plastic, it's kind of impossible to shift him into an Irken, since he doesn't have cells. Shifting, like the virus theory, requires cells. o.o 6:26 LIRLIR For his personality 6:26 Ametrineskies And if he were to turn, the PAK would erase his memory because it has an entirely new set. It doesnt adapt to bodies, it overcomes them 6:27 LIRLIR A brain-reading machine should reprogram a PAK. Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat 6:28 LIRLIR Hmmm. 6:28 Ametrineskies True.. 6:28 Long Time .o. 6:28 LIRLIR They'd have to grow an Irken body.. Xisenin could do that.. :/ 6:29 Long Time so is it possible? 6:29 LIRLIR I think so.. 6:30 Ametrineskies ..If Im seeing that correctly. Have a mind-empty Irken, and shift Mario's mindset to that Irken? Or something similiar 6:30 LIRLIR Yes Wipe a stolen PAK, give it Mario's personality, and put the PAK on a blank Irken. 6:31 Ametrineskies Sounds good. 6:32 Long Time ooo 6:32 LIRLIR :3 6:32 YourFavoriteFangirl .w. 6:32 LIRLIR Should we start?? 6:32 Long Time yea. 6:33 LIRLIR Who's recording? 6:33 Long Time Can you record, Jib? 6:34 Invader Jib Sure 6:34 LIRLIR Okay It'll begin in Xisenin's home.. Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. 6:34 LIRLIR (3 2 1 Cheese) *One day in Xisenin's home…* Xisenin: *munches on toast* *He's sitting on a couch* 6:36 Ametrineskies (Hey, Lurk. Why so silent? 6:36 LIRLIR AIC: *walks by, but stops and stares at Xisenin* Is all you ever eat bread? 6:36 Ametrineskies (Whenever I'm around, you're usually pretty quiet. But that could be a coincidence or an assumption for all I know. 6:36 LIRLIR Xisenin: Hey. I like bread. Don't take away my right to eat it. Xisenin: I also like yogurt. -_o Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. 6:37 Ametrineskies (Bye. 6:37 YourFavoriteFangirl (:U) 6:37 LIRLIR AIC: Oh, yeah. i forgot. *walks off* (Mario has to find a way to Xisenin's home* ) 6:38 Invader Jib (What should it be called?) 6:38 LIRLIR (Remade?) 6:38 Invader Jib (ok) 6:39 Long Time (.o.) (How would mario know where his home is..) (qq 6:39 LIRLIR Xisenin: *munches* Hmm. It's quiet.. too quiet.. (He gave him the coordinates in case he wanted to visit) (It's a space station btw.) 6:42 Long Time *Mario is outside tapping on the glass, with an astronaut suit on* 6:42 LIRLIR Xisenin: *takes out a notebook and pencil* Bob, what do you think will happen today- Xisenin: GAHH! I was gonna talk to the walls! *walks over* Invader Jib has left the chat. 6:43 LIRLIR Xisenin: *looks through the glass, and smiles at Mario* ( 0_0 ) ( >_< ) 6:45 Long Time Mario has an irritated look on his face* *he points to the air-tight doors* (wasn't jib recording..? :/ ) (Oh well Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. 6:45 Long Time (Lurk (Do you wanna be in this rp?) 6:45 Ametrineskies (Hi Lurk 6:45 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh. *presses a button that opens the outer airlock* 6:45 Mysteriousjillguy (Nah 6:46 YourFavoriteFangirl (:U) 6:46 Long Time (It's an rp where mario becomes irken :/ ) (Still don't wanna join?) 6:46 Mysteriousjillguy ( I was going to fix the recolors. 6:46 Long Time (Oh... ._.) 6:46 LIRLIR (Ah. Ok.Uhh ) Xisenin: *points to the now open outer airlock door* 6:47 Mysteriousjillguy ( Wait,shouldn't you pause until Jib comes back? 6:47 LIRLIR ( e_o ) 6:47 Long Time (We're not pausing .o.) 6:47 LIRLIR (I got it recorded jic) 6:48 Long Time *Mario goes through the airlock doors* 6:48 Mysteriousjillguy ( Ok nvm ) 6:48 LIRLIR Xisenin: *closes the outer airlock and opens the inner airlock, letting Mario in* (Airlocks have two doors, an inner and outer door :/ ) Invader Jib has joined the chat. 6:49 Invader Jib (Sorry, internet being a jerk) 6:49 LIRLIR (Jib, do you see everything you didn't get?) 6:50 Invader Jib (I think so.) 6:50 LIRLIR (Did you get it? Mario's inside the space station now, btw.) Xisenin: Hello. What brings you here? 6:51 Invader Jib (Yes ) 6:51 LIRLIR ( k good.) 6:51 Long Time *Mario's takes off helmet, taking a deep breathe* Mario: Hey Xisenin... Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. 6:51 Long Time Mario: I was wondering. Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. 6:52 LIRLIR Xisenin: -_o 6:52 Long Time Mario: Do you think It'd be possible for me to change races to a Irken..? Mario: I don't like being plastic.... 6:52 LIRLIR Xisenin: Hmm. Yes. It would mean losing your powers, though. YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. 6:53 LIRLIR Xisenin: I actually have a few stolen or wiped PAKS.. 6:53 Invader Jib (Accidentally closed the recording o_o) 6:54 Long Time Mario: Hm... 6:54 Mysteriousjillguy ( LIR said he recorded it. 6:54 LIRLIR (K, pause for Jib..) 6:54 Invader Jib (Can't see all of it) 6:54 LIRLIR (But not to her€!) 6:54 Mysteriousjillguy (( :/ 6:54 Invader Jib (Hm...does it really need recorded?) 6:55 LIRLIR .. I'll put it on the page now T_T No page Grhftfhf 6:55 Mysteriousjillguy *sigh* 6:56 LIRLIR YES MARIO BECOMES AN IRKEN Major change thingy :/ 6:56 Invader Jib ....Non-transcit style 6:56 LIRLIR No 6:56 Invader Jib Works better 6:56 LIRLIR I have it all YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. 6:56 Invader Jib Looks nicer 6:56 LIRLIR I have it all 6:56 Invader Jib Okay 6:57 LIRLIR :/ I'll put it there now.. Invader Jib has left the chat. Invader Jib has joined the chat. 6:58 Long Time Use brackets... :/ ) 6:58 Mysteriousjillguy Did we ever do "Cleaning day"? 6:58 Invader Jib No) 6:58 Mysteriousjillguy Cleaning up RPs.. 6:58 LIRLIR ( :/ ) 6:58 Mysteriousjillguy ( When will we? 6:59 LIRLIR (That'll be during summer or something) (Whoa, it has spaces!) (Anywho, let's continue) Xisenin: So. Do you have something in mind that you want to look like? 7:01 Long Time Mario: Uh... Maybe Misty and Zik can help me out with these kind of decisions.. I don't know ALOT when it comes to irkens... 7:01 Ametrineskies (...*slow stare* 7:01 YourFavoriteFangirl (..o-o) 7:01 Ametrineskies (...pfffffXDDD 7:01 Long Time Zik and Menami* 7:01 Ametrineskies (ME-CEPTION C: 7:01 Long Time (I'm sorry I'm so tired XDDD (Lol 7:01 LIRLIR Xisenin: -_o I'm an Irken, idiot! 7:02 YourFavoriteFangirl (XDDDDDDD) 7:02 Long Time Mario: Sorry but... 7:02 LIRLIR (LOL) 7:02 Ametrineskies (Wow, I really did get into your mind ;D 7:02 Long Time Mario: You don't have alot of style.. :/ 7:02 YourFavoriteFangirl (Mario: u has no sweg | Xi: ...how dare u) 7:02 Long Time (XDDD 7:03 LIRLIR Xisenin: *twitches* Style... depends only on the patient's desire Xisenin: Most of the time, I'm my own patient. Xisenin: Anywho! Just tell me what you want to look like. Invader Jib has left the chat. 7:04 Long Time Mario: Errr... Uh... Invader Jib has joined the chat. 7:04 LIRLIR Xisenin: Did you need to draw? 7:05 Long Time Mario: I'm not good at drawing :/ 7:05 LIRLIR Xisenin: Well... tell me what you want to look like. Just.. whatever pops into your mind. Xisenin: It can be a category, a full description, just.. your desire. *His antennae twitch six times* *Xisenin: Hmm? *( t_t ) *8:18 Ametrineskies (o-o *8:18 Long Time Mario: WHAT/... Uh no... Psfft... she just looks really good- I MEAN her designs look really good *8:18 LIRLIR (>_<) *8:18 Ametrineskies (Zik would get so mad.. XDDD *8:18 Long Time (XD *8:18 Ametrineskies (..especially since he's gone slightly insane its all good mmmhm) *8:19 LIRLIR (Lol XD ) *Xisenin: MARIO WUVVZ HER HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE, PRETZELS!! *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *8:20 LIRLIR Xisenin: Eheh. Now. Let's wait a bit before calling her. Toast? *holds out a slice of toast* *8:20 Long Time Mario: ... -_- *8:20 Invader Jib (How can I come in?) *8:21 LIRLIR (IDK.) *8:21 Mysteriousjillguy ( I guess I'll just come in too. *8:21 Long Time (Yea, lurk.. you'd know where Xisenin lives right?) *8:21 LIRLIR (o_o no. Lurk, you keep leaving too much!!) *8:21 Long Time (Yea.. you leave alot o-o) *8:21 Mysteriousjillguy ( I'll try. *8:22 Long Time (If you leave, we're going to still continue .o.) *8:22 Mysteriousjillguy ( I don't want to be Lurk...hmmm! I know! I'll be Darrz! *8:22 Long Time (Who the heck is Darrz?) *8:22 LIRLIR (Kay let's just continue) *8:22 Ametrineskies (@Mario ^ *8:23 Mysteriousjillguy ( Elite Darrz *8:23 LIRLIR (Average Irken.) *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *8:24 LIRLIR Xisenin: No toast? Suit yourself. *munches* *8:24 YourFavoriteFangirl (Im back.) *8:25 LIRLIR Xisenin: I think it's time to call your 'beauty advisor'. *smirks, and calls Menami* *8:25 Long Time Mario: *8:25 Ametrineskies Zik: *laying on the couch*.. *antennae perk up, hearing the phone ring*.. *8:26 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Was sleeping on the couch*.. GHHJKHJKJ *Flails, hearing the phone ring and waking upXD* *Menami: *Rubs eyes and runs over to the phone*.. *Picks it up* Hellooo? *8:26 Mysteriousjillguy ( Can we do 1000 years later after? *8:26 LIRLIR Xisenin: *puts the phone on speakerphone* HAA AS LLLOOOOZZZ *(NURZ. ) *8:27 Mysteriousjillguy ( Why not..? *8:27 LIRLIR (JUSTA NERZ!!!) *8:27 YourFavoriteFangirl (..Eh, Im not up for it right now..) *8:27 Long Time (We're doing this, I'd say this rp is a little more important.. no offense ) *8:27 Mysteriousjillguy ( I meant after this one. *8:27 LIRLIR (OHH. Sure.) *8:28 Invader Jib (Lurk, when have we ever finished a RP in one day?) *8:28 Long Time (I'm pretty sure everyone that's in this Rp, stays up later then you lurk.. .o.) *8:28 Mysteriousjillguy *A loud bang is heard* *8:28 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..*Antennae twitch* Xisenin? What is it? *8:28 LIRLIR Xisenin: Hi, Menami. Mario is wondering.. What are the bodily traits you admire in an Irken? *8:29 Mysteriousjillguy *A spittle runner is outside,it's hit the space station* *8:29 Long Time Mario: AHG *backround* Don't word it like that!@ *8:29 Ametrineskies Zik: ....*quietly growls at the phone* *8:29 Mysteriousjillguy *Radio intercom* Uhh Hello... this umm Darrz..I'm low on fuel..eh he.. *8:29 LIRLIR Xisenin: Shushh- WHUTDERMUFFINS?!!! *8:29 Long Time Mario: Xisenin, go handle that Darrz punk, and I"LL talk on the phone ... *8:29 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... Um-- o_o *Hearing the bang through the phone*.. *8:30 LIRLIR Xisenin: GHUURGHFHDDTGFG *storms off* *8:30 Long Time *Mario takes the phone* *8:30 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...*Antennae twitch* You guys alright? *8:30 Long Time Mario: So er.. *8:30 LIRLIR Xisenin: *returns, dragging Darrz by the antennae* *8:30 Long Time Mario: I'm changing my race to an irken and.. *8:30 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*taps on a phone button and puts it on speaker to hear them better*.. *8:31 Long Time Mario: I have no idea what kind of irken I should be *8:31 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Ouch! Hey! Watch the antennae man! *8:31 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Wait-- You're changing into an IRKEN? How is that-- *8:31 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:>_0 *8:31 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*bares teeth at the phone XD* *8:31 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Who's the block man? *8:31 Long Time Mario: You wouldn't understand *8:31 LIRLIR Xisenin: *puts Darrz on a chair* WHUT DER MUFFINS ARE YEW DEWEN HEREZ?!! *8:31 Mysteriousjillguy *A pig floats by in space through the window* *8:32 YourFavoriteFangirl (..randompig k) *8:32 Long Time Mario: So uh, I was wondering if you could get Zik to get you here at Xisenin's home... so you can help me out.... *8:32 Ametrineskies (piggeeee- *8:32 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh. Wait. You wanted fuel? *8:32 Long Time *pig blows up miles away* *(XDDD *8:32 Ametrineskies (NUUUU *8:32 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I'm low on fuel. I was heading toward Planet Vraal to fight. *8:32 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh. Yeah. That. *8:32 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:The Vraalskrith wars... *Darrz:The name's Darrz. *8:33 Long Time Mario: So what do you say..? *8:33 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Um, I dont know how's that's possible but.. sure..? I have a ship, I can get there myself.. *8:33 Long Time Mario: Oh alright... *8:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: Hm. Fuel. *Takes out a notebook and pencil and sits on the couch* *8:33 Ametrineskies Zik: ..I can teleport to where he's at.. *8:34 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: I never get to use my voot though. ._. *8:34 Long Time Mario: Bye, L- BYE e-e *hangs up* *8:34 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*walks over to the block man* *8:34 Ametrineskies Zik: Alright.. *blinks* *8:34 Long Time Mario: H...? *Hm* *8:34 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Hi Mr. Block man! *antennae perk up* *8:34 Long Time Mario: Er, hello there .... *8:35 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: You can come. Lets go, Zik.. *Runs outside* *8:35 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*innocent smile, runs after XD* *8:35 Long Time (*licks Darrz, then sucks out his brains* *THE END* XD) *8:35 LIRLIR Xisenin: Lefty? What do you think? Interesting. Righty? Hmm. Backerel? Mhmm. Ceiling, what's your opinion? Ah. Okay, Darrz, here's some fuel.. *hands him a jug of fuel* *8:35 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz: Oh thanks I- *The pig from before flys toward the spittle runner* *It softly touches it* *8:36 YourFavoriteFangirl (TEH PIG) *8:36 Long Time (THE PIG IS BACK *NUUU) *8:36 Ametrineskies (YAAAY *8:36 YourFavoriteFangirl (XDDD) *8:36 LIRLIR (Lol, he talked to the walls XD ) *8:36 Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle runner sparks and puffs up smoke,it catches fire* *8:36 Ametrineskies (I love piggies :3-- *(...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *8:36 YourFavoriteFangirl (..thatpigisevil) *8:36 Mysteriousjillguy (THE PIG *8:36 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh dear.. *8:36 Long Time *The pig floats away, then blows up* *8:36 Invader Jib (Pigs can't breath in space though) *8:36 Mysteriousjillguy ( IT IS EVIL *8:36 Long Time (XDDD *8:36 Ametrineskies (Aaaaaaaaaaa- *8:36 YourFavoriteFangirl (ITS PORKYXDD) *8:36 Mysteriousjillguy ( *mermaid man* EVVVILLL *8:36 Long Time (LOL *(PORKY *8:36 Ametrineskies (ITS PORKY'S CHIMERA PIG *8:37 YourFavoriteFangirl (LOLYES) *8:37 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*turns around toward the dock* *Darrz:GAHHH! *8:37 Ametrineskies (THUS IT BREATHES IN SPAIC *8:37 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz runs toward the spittle* *Darrz:*sees the pig* *Darrz:BAD PIGGEH! *8:37 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Runs up to the lot and hops into voot*.. *Starts it up* *8:37 Ametrineskies (pig: lol loser *float away* *8:37 YourFavoriteFangirl (XDDD) *8:37 Mysteriousjillguy *The pig randomly flys into the voice of space* *void* *8:38 Ametrineskies (TEH VOICE OF SPAIC *8:38 LIRLIR Xisenin: ummm. Okay. *grabs a noose, and hangs Darrz from the ceiling* Stay there. *8:38 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Is hanging me from the ceiling necessary? *8:38 LIRLIR Xisenin: *walks back and sits on the couch* Yes. *8:39 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz: .-. *8:39 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Gets the engines running, and starts to fly it* *8:39 Long Time Mario: Are you sure you're in the military...? *Mario: You don't seem very tough.. *8:39 LIRLIR Xisenin: *unhangs Darrz with telekinesis* *8:40 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Zik, you cool back there? *Invader Jib has left the chat. *8:40 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I'm uhh sort of a rookie. *8:40 LIRLIR (>_<) *8:40 Mysteriousjillguy ( Pause? *( He is recording... *( Right? *8:40 LIRLIR Xisenin: *derps and pokes Darrz* *8:40 Ametrineskies Zik: *sparkle eyes* I promise not to hack Mario up into a bunch of little, plastic, burnable pieces that I'd blow up and throw the ashes into space. *8:40 LIRLIR (Yuz.) *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:41 LIRLIR (LOL ZIK) *8:41 Ametrineskies (XDD) *8:41 YourFavoriteFangirl (XDD) *Invader Jib has left the chat. *8:41 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami:.... *8:41 LIRLIR (Uh oh.) *8:41 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...Kay then. *8:41 Long Time (sweg *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:42 Ametrineskies (dat keelur sweg *8:42 Long Time (Swegtibales ) *8:42 Mysteriousjillguy ( I can see the RP in the chat all the way up to when Xi said "Hmmm? *( and when Mario was embarrassed about Menami *( The recording ends at Mario: I'm not good at drawing 7:05 LIRLIR Xisenin: Well... tell me what you want to look like. Just.. whatever pops into your mind. Xisenin: It can be a category, a full description, just.. your desire. *His antennae twitch six times* *( Jib,did you record before you left? *8:44 LIRLIR Xisenin ·‿. *pokes Darrz* *(That face XD *8:44 YourFavoriteFangirl (LOL) *8:45 Long Time (lerl *8:45 YourFavoriteFangirl (..lurl) *(:'D) *8:45 Long Time (earl *(learl *8:45 Mysteriousjillguy ( Remade I recorded what I could,if Jib didnt record.. *8:46 Invader Jib (I thikn you got all of it) *think *8:46 LIRLIR Xisenin: Lurlz your stuck here. *8:46 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:It's ok. *Darrz:So uhh..whats with the block man? *8:47 LIRLIR Xisenin: •‿• *slowly pokes Darrz* *8:47 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*a little disturbed* *twitch* e_O *8:47 Long Time Mario: Ignore Xisenin.. he likes to fool around with people... alot *8:48 LIRLIR Xisenin: •‿• Yerr a perrrson... *8:48 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:This guy? Ok. *8:48 YourFavoriteFangirl (..xisenin is a freaking nut jobXD) *8:48 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:So uhh what are you Block man? *8:48 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Eventually reaches the space station and parks it*.. *8:48 LIRLIR Xisenin: Yeah. This is Mario. He's a block man! *8:48 Ametrineskies (*sparks it *8:48 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Ooohhh.. *8:48 LIRLIR Xisenin: Ooh! They're here!! *8:49 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz pokes Mario* *8:49 YourFavoriteFangirl (LOL) *8:49 Ametrineskies (XDDDD0 *8:49 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:WAIt? Who's here? *Darrz runs toward the dock* *8:49 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Activates bubble helmet and steps out* *8:49 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*puts on his bubblehelmet and jumps out*.. *stares at a window* *8:49 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Who is it? Thresh? *8:49 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh. *opens the airlocks* *8:50 Long Time Mario: *8:50 LIRLIR Xisenin: You'll see. *8:50 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Opens the doors*.. *Walks inside* *8:50 Long Time Mario: Menami...! *8:50 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*stares at Mario* *8:50 Long Time Mario: Oh and Zik... >_> *8:50 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*keeps beside her* *8:50 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Smiles* Hey. *8:51 LIRLIR *The doors close* *8:51 Ametrineskies Zik: *growwwlll* << *8:51 LIRLIR Xisenin: *laughs* *8:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. .-. *8:51 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I hope it isn't thresh. ._. Or any commander! They'll get angry that I'm not at Vraal- *8:51 Long Time Mario: *8:51 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:It"S MENAMI! And umm..a...PERSON! *8:51 Long Time Mario: OH LOOK, Thresh is behind you! *8:52 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Zik. ... So your name's Darrz? *8:52 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. Hey Darrz. :U *8:52 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh. Now i remember you, Darrz! *8:52 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:GAHHH!! WHERe?!! *Darrz backs up quickly* *8:52 Long Time Mario: *laughs* Joking with ya... *8:52 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz backs up into Mario,* *Darrz falls over* *8:52 Long Time Mario: *8:52 LIRLIR Xisenin: -_- *8:52 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Sorry.. *Darrz gets up* *8:53 LIRLIR Xisenin: So... *8:53 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. :I Um, anyways.. what's the thing ya guys need? *Walks over* *8:53 LIRLIR Xisenin: You tell her, Mario. ;3 *8:53 Ametrineskies Zik: *turns off helmet*.. *keeps Espurr-staring at MarioXD* *8:53 Long Time Mario: I need your help.. I'm going to become irken.. but I don't know anything about looks.. and you uh.. are great at designing ._. *8:54 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:"Becoming an Irken..?" *8:54 Long Time Mario: Yea. *8:54 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:But you're a block man... *8:54 Long Time Mario: And? *Mario: Problem with that? *8:54 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Why an Irken? .. *8:54 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Turns off helmet as well*.. *Blinks*... I see.. *8:54 Long Time Mario: I don't like being a plastic box mean... *box man* *8:54 YourFavoriteFangirl (mean) *8:54 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:No I mean..how can you become Irken..? By changing a race..? *8:54 YourFavoriteFangirl (XD) *8:55 Long Time (Uhg I'm failing so hard today XDD) *8:55 Ametrineskies (XDD) *8:55 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Is that possible..? *8:55 Ametrineskies (Uummgggg- XDD) *8:55 YourFavoriteFangirl (like misty and zik0 *(:'D) *8:55 Ametrineskies (me-ception ;D *8:55 LIRLIR Xisenin: It's complicated but possible, Darrz. *8:55 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Oh. *8:56 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Well, I'm not the best artist... do I have to draw an average irken out for ya or something? :I *8:56 LIRLIR Xisenin: But first we must assess the gene mixture, aka, what you will look like. *8:56 Long Time Mario: No, just describe it to Xisenin :o *8:56 Ametrineskies Zik: .. "Doesn't make it even more possible to get her you know" *his voice is heard in Mario's head* *Zik: "I know what you're trying to do" >> *8:56 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I like vort dogs. *Darrz:*blinks* *8:57 LIRLIR Xisenin: *speaks aloud* Zik, i can feel that. *Xisenin: -_o *8:57 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*hisses at Xisenin and hides behind Menami* *8:57 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Was about to talk to Xisenin*.... o_o *Menami: .... Wha..? *8:57 Ametrineskies (Hiss at ALL THE THINGS! *8:57 LIRLIR Xisenin: you were saying, Menami? *8:57 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:What? *8:58 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..Um.. *8:58 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz looks over to Mario then at Xisein* *Darrz looks over to a window,the pig is floating outside it* *8:58 YourFavoriteFangirl (>Xisein) *8:58 Ametrineskies (...Wow *8:58 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's eye twiches* *8:58 Ametrineskies (Quit mispelling his name, its right theeere *8:58 YourFavoriteFangirl (..THE PIG RETURNS) *8:58 Invader Jib (I dunno how to come in....) *8:58 Mysteriousjillguy ( I'll just call him Xi..I can't remember it.. *The pig floats away* *Darrz:That Piggy..... *glares* *8:59 Ametrineskies Zik: ..I like piggies.. *8:59 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz looks toward the others* *8:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: W-- ..Pigs are cute. :I *8:59 Long Time Mario: *8:59 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:So uhh. *8:59 LIRLIR Xisenin: YOUR A PIGGY. *throws Darrz at Zik* *8:59 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:GAUHHLLFg *8:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: !!! *8:59 Ametrineskies Zik: EEGHJSDJSHYDU *Zik: *KICKS Darrz away* *9:00 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:OW! *Darrz flys toward a wall* *9:00 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..XISENIN, WHAT THE FRIDOODLE MAN-- *9:00 LIRLIR Xisenin: So, you were saying? *9:00 Mysteriousjillguy ( "Fridoodle" is now a word. *9:00 Long Time Mario: Don't hurt Darrz! >-< *9:00 YourFavoriteFangirl (:D) *9:00 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*shoots a few bullets to Xisenin and runs* >> *9:00 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...-_- *9:00 Mysteriousjillguy ( FRIDOODLE DIDDLY DOODLY NEIGHBORINO~ *9:01 Long Time Mario: Menami.. while they're fighting.. AGAIN... have you thought of an irken look? *9:01 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Aughh my head. *gets up* *9:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: I think most of us know here what the average shape and size of an average irken, Xisenin.. you should probably go for that. *9:02 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:How about purple eyes? *9:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Nods*.. *9:02 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Purple eyes are coool. *Darrz taps his foot,bored* *9:03 Long Time Mario: Purple eyes.. cool :o *9:03 LIRLIR Xisenin: *writes on a notepad* *9:03 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Zig zag antennae? *9:03 Long Time Mario: Ehh... *Mario: Naw. *9:03 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:An invader uniform! *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:04 Long Time Mario: I don't want to be an invader.. *9:04 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Well..just for clothes.. *9:04 Long Time Mario: People might mistake me. *9:04 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Wait..won't Mario have to get naked to race change? *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:04 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Im not exactly anything.. *adjusts jacket*.. *9:04 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... We're kinda all required to wear a uniform on duty. *9:04 LIRLIR Xisenin: You do realize he'll start off naked.. clothes aren't grown with you. *9:04 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:...Oh.. *9:05 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... So what? :I It's not like there's anything to see... *9:05 Long Time Mario: Exactly... .-. *9:05 LIRLIR Xisenin: :3 *derps* *9:05 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:What if his clothes get fused with him dueing the race changing process? *9:05 LIRLIR Xisenin: Nerp. *9:05 Long Time Mario: Oh, you mean while I'm robloxian..? *9:05 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Won't he have to take off his clothes before he race changes? *Darrz:Yeah. *9:05 Long Time Mario: e-e *9:06 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Robloxians don't have "parts"..right..? *9:06 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... oh geez. *9:06 LIRLIR Xisenin: No. I'm only using his personality. *9:06 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:.-. *9:06 Long Time (you had to make it awkward *(didn't you .o.) *9:06 YourFavoriteFangirl (^) *9:06 Mysteriousjillguy ( Lelele *9:06 YourFavoriteFangirl (..LURKXD) *9:06 Ametrineskies (..@Mario ^ *9:06 YourFavoriteFangirl (Lurk is a pervXDD) *9:06 Long Time (XD *9:06 Ametrineskies (Irkens dont have parts.. *9:06 LIRLIR Xisenin: :3 *derps* I CAN CHECK. *9:06 Mysteriousjillguy (Wat *9:06 Ametrineskies (....*fanfictions* *9:06 Long Time (aaaaa *9:06 Mysteriousjillguy ( His robloxian form *9:06 Ametrineskies (aaaaaa;D *9:06 YourFavoriteFangirl (@Lurk^) *(Misty:I) *9:07 Mysteriousjillguy ( Leddleledleele *9:07 Ametrineskies (aaaaaaaowo *9:07 LIRLIR (Naww they do. They're just pointless* *9:07 Long Time Mario: Of course I have pants.. >_> *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:07 YourFavoriteFangirl (...I think its canon established that they dont:U) *9:07 LIRLIR Gl(let's just continue) *9:07 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Just wondering... *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:07 Ametrineskies (*inserts arousal theory here* *shot* *9:07 LIRLIR (Uh. Zim does.) *9:07 YourFavoriteFangirl (nop) *(..No?) *(Since when was that canon? O-o) *9:08 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Clothes are made of organic materials right? What if whatever his clothes were made of get fused with him? *9:08 LIRLIR (Check the zim page on our wiki) *9:08 YourFavoriteFangirl (...) *(..Not canon.) *9:08 Mysteriousjillguy ( On Parent teacher night,when Zim was shown as a smeet he was naked. *9:08 YourFavoriteFangirl (^) *9:08 LIRLIR ( :3 still this fanon) *9:08 Mysteriousjillguy ( No parts were shown. *9:08 YourFavoriteFangirl (But it isnt canon. :I Therefore Im not going for it..) *9:09 Mysteriousjillguy ( Ireallydon'twantirkenstohaveprivatepartsanyway *9:09 LIRLIR (O.o then how did... ? ) *9:09 Ametrineskies (..i like my theory *9:09 YourFavoriteFangirl (How did what?) *9:09 LIRLIR (Nvm) *9:09 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:That could happen..ya know.. *9:09 LIRLIR Xisenin: I never checked., Darrz. *9:09 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I guess we'll just have to hope he doesn't..? *9:09 LIRLIR Xisenin: I'm growing his new body. *Xisenin: From scratch. *9:10 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Okey dokey *Darrz looks around,curious* *9:10 LIRLIR Xisenin: So. More feature ideas? *9:10 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... ! *Menami: He'll need a PAK! *9:10 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Uhh...umm...long antennae..? *Darrz:Oh yea~ *Darrz:A PAk.. *9:11 Long Time Mario: Yea *9:11 LIRLIR Xisenin: I've blank PAKS. *Xisenin: *got *Xisenin: Anywho. Hmm. How about.. bent antennae? Like, a 90º angle? *9:13 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Straight antennae though,right? People might mistake him for a female.. *Darrz:If they're curly... *9:13 LIRLIR Xisenin: it'll be only one bend. :3 IMA ADD THEM. *9:13 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:So uhh..anything else..? *9:13 LIRLIR Xisenin: *adds this* *9:14 Long Time Mario: No. *Mario: Straight antennaes... *9:14 LIRLIR Xisenin: -_o *9:15 Long Time Mario: Didn't you say I'd loose my powers from this..? *9:15 LIRLIR Xisenin: ghdjdg *crosses that out and writes straight* *9:15 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Watches them talk, sitting*.. :U *9:15 LIRLIR Xisenin: Yes, you will. But, on the bright side, I'll be your daddy! •‿• *9:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( he later confirmed it for real at the previous InvaderCON at his panel that it is clearish pink "similar to a Klingon's blood". ) *( Pink irken blood is canon *( NOOOO *( Mah drawings! *explodes* *9:16 LIRLIR Xisenin: :3 Ok, are we ready? *9:17 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:YUS! *( Jib,are you recording? *Darrz:WAIT! What about his skin color? *9:17 Long Time Mario: RAINBOWS. Joking.. how about light green? *9:18 Invader Jib (I can't right now, sorry...) *9:18 LIRLIR Xisenin: light green. FOLLOW ME!! *marches into an elevator, which takes them down to a really long room with vials on many shelves* *(Let's pause for Jib.) *Invadervax has left the chat. *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:19 Mysteriousjillguy ( Wait *9:20 LIRLIR (You done yet?) *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy ( I'l record *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:20 LIRLIR (Jib, lurk will record.) *9:20 Invader Jib (Thanks. I can't record right now.) *Xisenin: *picks out several vials, and sets them on a table, and uses an eye dropper to mix them in a beaker, returns the vials, and puts the beaker into a machine thingy* *9:22 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Can I help? *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:22 LIRLIR Xisenin: Nope. *9:22 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I'm boreddedededED! You know. *9:23 LIRLIR Xisenin: don't touch the genes.. *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*turns around and pokes Mario again* *Darrz turns around quickly* *9:23 Long Time Mario: Darrz, are you still small or something? >_> *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz looks at a vial* *9:23 Long Time Mario: You're pretty immature.. *9:23 LIRLIR Xisenin: Ok, Mario, while we're growing your body, we will- *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*mind* Hmm..should I touch it... *9:24 Long Time Mario: Darrz *9:24 LIRLIR Xisenin: *picks Darrz up* *9:24 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*MInd* Maybe-\ *9:24 Long Time Mario: Stop it .-. *9:24 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I'm just bored. *Darrz looks at Xi picking him up* *Darrz squirms in the air* *9:24 LIRLIR Xisenin: Now.. the personality downloader thing!! *walks to a weird chair thing* *9:25 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Hey man! Let meh down! *9:25 LIRLIR Xisenin: Please, sit. *9:25 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*continues to squirm* *9:25 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Walks downstairs, being curious* *9:25 Long Time Mario: I wonder what it's like.. having smooth skin.. :o I can't wait... *9:25 LIRLIR Xisenin: Mario, sit on the chair thing. *9:25 Long Time Mario: Alright.. *9:25 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Can you let me down now? *9:25 Long Time *Mario sits on the chair* *9:26 LIRLIR *A hat thing covers his head and knocks him out* *SEVEN DAYS LATER....* *9:26 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:STILL UP HERE! *9:26 LIRLIR Xisenin: DUR BODY IS READY!!! *9:27 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz has been floating in the air for seven days* *Darrz:Gettin kind of hungry.. *9:27 Ametrineskies (Im not feeling well again right now. Im gonna go lay down *9:27 LIRLIR Xisenin: Don't care. *picks up a PAK with green spots* *9:27 YourFavoriteFangirl (..Oh COME ON) *9:27 Long Time ( >.<) *(mistyyyyyy *9:27 LIRLIR (We'll just continue.) *9:27 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*squirms angrily* *Darrz:LET MEH DOWN XI! *9:27 Long Time (but ahghgghaaaaaa *9:28 LIRLIR Xisenin: *puts Darrz down* *9:28 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz falls toward the floor,the table shakes* *9:28 Ametrineskies (..I guess Ill stay anyway *(Im kinda.. Being *suggested* to *9:29 Mysteriousjillguy *One of the vials rolls over to the edge of the table,a drop of a green liquid falls on him* *9:29 LIRLIR Xisenin: *presses a button, and Mario's new body lowers down* *9:29 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz gets up* *9:29 LIRLIR Xisenin: NOO. THE GENE!! *Xisenin: Wait. Oh yeah. Never mind.. It's harmless. *Xisenin: *puts the PAK on Mario's new body* *9:30 Mysteriousjillguy *Unknown to Xisein,the vile of genes belonged to a beast* *Darrz:*Runs toward a snack machine* *9:30 LIRLIR Xisenin: Uhm.. *9:30 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*gets a dollar out* *It has an irken insigna* *9:31 LIRLIR Xisenin: Mario.. are you OK? *9:31 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz prepares to put the dollar into the slot* *9:31 Long Time *Mario opens his eyes* *9:31 LIRLIR Mario: *pokes the hanging Mario* *9:31 Long Time Mario: Uhg.... *9:31 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz throws the dollar at the last second,his spider leg comes out,it cracks open the glass*& *9:31 Long Time (lol wat.. me-ception) *(XDDDD *9:32 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz takes out a bunch of snacks* *9:32 Long Time (lir you accidentally said "mario:") *9:32 Invader Jib *A purple spittle lands on the station randomly, having ran out of fuel* *9:32 Long Time (XDD *9:32 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz: *9:32 Long Time (srsly jib *(Lurk used the same thing .o.) *9:32 LIRLIR Xisenin: How do you feel? *9:32 Long Time Mario: I feel weird.... ahg... *9:32 Invader Jib (I dunno D:) *9:33 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:OH MY FRIDOODLE! *9:33 Long Time (Miz, you there? .o.) *9:33 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: You okay, Mario..? *9:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: NOT ANOTHER SHIP! *9:33 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz looks at the newly transformed Mario* *9:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: *9:33 Mysteriousjillguy ( WELL HOWIDDLY DIDDLY DOO NEIGHBOR *9:33 Long Time Mario: Ahg *looks at hands*.. I have smooth.. skin *mario: *9:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: It.. worked. *9:33 Long Time Mario: Oh man this feels awesome! *(first time using drugs reaction ^) *(XD *huheeuheehue) *9:34 LIRLIR Xisenin: I HAVE A SON! *makes the hanger drop Mario, he hugs him% * *9:34 Ametrineskies Zik: *stares at Mario* ...o.o *9:35 Long Time Mario: AHg.... It's going to take awhile to get used to this new body.. *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:35 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Hmmm. *9:35 LIRLIR Xisenin: *stops hugging Mario and stands up* *9:35 Long Time Mario: How do I use this PAK? *Mario: Spider legs and stuff .-. *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *9:36 Ametrineskies (...-_-; *9:36 LIRLIR Xisenin: Uh.. I've rarely used my PAK legs.. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:36 Ametrineskies (Her Internet crashed *(She said to pause *9:37 LIRLIR (Pause! ) *9:37 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:You usually just think of using your spider legs. *( Ok *Invader Jib has left the chat. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *9:38 YourFavoriteFangirl (Back.) *9:38 LIRLIR Xisenin: UR MY SON